Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel Phantomhive is the main protagonist of Black Butler and is considered to be a villain protagonist due to some of his violent atrocities. He is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese Version) and Brina Palencia (English Version). History The Phantomhive family has, for years, been well known for making toys and sweets for small children. However, they are also the Queen's watchdogs; the Phantomhive family keeps an eye on black market dealings in ways that Scotland Yard isn't able to. Ciel Phantomhive is the heir to this legacy. Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the business-savvy, twelve-year-old (later thirteen-year-old) head of the English Phantomhive noble family, taking over after the deaths of his parents, Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. He also runs Funtom Company, which manufactures toys and sweets, and later adds a food branch after winning a Royal Warrant. His right eye, which is usually covered with a black eyepatch, bears a pentacle sign of the Faustian contract which binds the demon Sebastian Michaelis to his will. He also has a brand burnt into his back from when he was sold as a slave after his house was burnt down. Ciel is engaged to his cousin, Elizabeth Midford. He sees her as an important friend and someone he needs to protect. His parents were killed and his mansion was set ablaze on his birthday, a reason why he does not like to celebrate the occasion. This tragedy causes him to not want to lose anyone important again. Despite his young age, he runs the family company and, as such, is quite busy much of the time though he still finds time to go out investigating dubious legal matters. Throughout the series Ciel's height has been used as a tool of mockery due to his short stature. He grows by 6 cm in the second season, but still remains shorter than the other characters, thus continuing the comical relief. Sebastian enjoys teasing Ciel about this fact. In the manga he does not grow taller. The young earl is far more composed and mature than would be expected. He remains distant from others, aloof, preferring to spend his time on work for the company. He is often times selfish and not able to fully empathize with people. However, he does express occasional concern for the wellbeing of those close to him. As a side note, Ciel seems to enjoy drinking tea a lot (he is adept at distinguishing between them as well) and sweet desserts. He has asthma (inherited from his mother) and dislikes being around cats because they trigger his allergies. Gallery Pictures 76acbc3033c89e6f315d5d14901c9709.jpg Ciel.jpg Ciel_Opening.png 237b686a41fbab0948bb9a3a428998ec1c442096_hq.gif Ciel_Phantomhive.png Y3R5szpB.jpeg 34946a143f98e6159b488ea9bf9492f7.png Videos Black butler opening 1 Kuroshitsuji II - Opening - "Shiver" by the GazettE External links *Ciel Phantomhive on Heroes Wiki. *Ciel Phantomhive on Kuroshitsuji Wiki. Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Kuroshitsuji villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Vigilante Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Servant of Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Damned Souls Category:Honorable Category:Nihilists Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Pawns